Chocolate Frogs
by Dimcairien
Summary: Join several of the Harry Potter characters as they eat through chocolate frogs and discover cards that they didn't know existed. Multiple one-shots. Post DH. Spoilers. Idea's for certain people finding certain cards are welcome. Leave it in a review.
1. Chapter 1

George let out a long sigh. It had been a long day at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He was very thankful that Ron was working with him. Ron was always in the back trying to come up with something new or working on improving older inventions.

George looked up at the calender and realized with a start what day it was, May 2, 2002. Four years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Four years since Fred's death. George had learned how to go on living, but had never fully gotten over his twins' death.

Ron came out from the back room. "Ready?" he asked. They were going to Hogwarts for the memorial service.

"Yes," George answered. He had forgotten that he had promised Ron he would go with him. He hadn't ever gone to the previous ones, the grief would have been too much, but he knew Fred would want him to have gone. Fred wouldn't want him to keep on grieving.

All of the Potter/Weasley family was going, even the children. George realized that even though Teddy had gone to previous ones, this would be the first time he would understand what was going on. He hoped that it wouldn't be too much for Teddy.

Someones voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Anything from the trolley?" He looked up. There was a witch with a food trolley. "Yeah. I'll take some Chocolate Frogs." He smiled across at Ron. Both of them loved this treat. All of the Weasley children did. Ron had a major collection. He said that he owned almost every single card.

Once they got the bag, the quickly opened it and pulled out the treats. George popped the frog into his mouth and absently looked at the card. His mouth opened in shock and the little bit of chocolate that was still in it dribbled out. "Are you okay, George?" Ron asked.

"Look at this card," he managed to stutter.

Ron reached over and took the card that George offered and turned it over. "Fred!" he shouted. "Fred's on a Chocolate Frog card!"

He read the card out loud.

Frederick Gideon Weasley

April 1, 1978-May 2, 1998

Frederick Weasley, better known as Fred, was a brilliant wizard. He was a student who went to Hogwarts and was involved in the rebellion against Dolores Umbridge. He left school before finishing his final year with his twin, George Weasley, and they started a joke shop known as Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. He was involved with the Order of the Phoenix and was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. He is remembered through both the Weasley and Potter families and the joke shop, WWW, is still open in Diagon Alley."

"I never expected him to get on one of those." George said. "I wonder what Fred thinks of it."

"He probably would love it." answered Ron. "We're nearly there. You sure your ready?"

"Yes. I'm going to bring this card and share what it says."

The two brothers walked off the train and headed toward the memorial service.

**A/N Good? Bad? anything I can do to improve this?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron leaned back in his chair. It was his first day back from one of his Auror missions. It had been a tiring mission that included finding one of the last loose Death Eaters. The didn't know if there were any more out there, but for now, all was safe. Ron slowly go up, his stomach had just reminded him that it was nearly lunchtime. He got up and went across the hall to Harry's office. "Want to go and find some lunch?" he asked his brother-in-law.

"Sure," Harry answered. "Let me just clear up a few things, then I'll be ready."

After just a few minutes Harry got up and the two of them left the Auror office and headed out into Muggle London to find a restaurant. After a nice lunch at an outside cafe, they decided to go and have a wizarding dessert. "Chocolate Frogs?" asked Ron.

"You've never gotten over your liking for them, have you?" asked Harry laughing.

"No," answered Ron. "And you're one to say that since you haven't either."

"Okay, okay, I give," laughed Harry.

The two headed over to the sweet shop in Diagon Alley and bought a small bag of the Chocolate Frogs. Harry insisted on this. "If it's any larger, you'll never make it back on your feet. I'll have to roll you."

"Oi!" Ron shouted, fake punching Harry.

Harry avoided the punch with ease and sat down at the small table. Ron sat across from him. "Wonder which wizards we'll get," Ron said.

"I don't know. I think I've got most of 'em," said Harry.

Ron opened his frog and stuffed it into his mouth then he turned the card over. "Harry!" he tried to shout, but he choked on his frog instead. Harry jumped up and gave his friend a pat on the back. Ron soon swallowed the frog and said, "Look who's on this card!" Harry picked it up and stared. After a moment he read aloud,

"Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger)

Septemper 19, 1979 - present

Hermione Weasley is one of the brightest witches of this time. She is a Muggle-born who went to Hogwarts and was involved with the second Rise of the Dark Lord and helped with his defeat. After the War she married Ronald Bilius Weasley and she is now involved with promoting house-elf rights."

"What the -" Harry began.

"This is so cool!" shouted Ron. "I mean, my wife is on a Chocolate Frog Card!"

"Calm down, Ron." said Harry, although he too was having trouble staying calm. "You really will need to be calm this evening when you tell here."

"Right," said Ron. "But it still is to cool!"

"Yes it is," answered Harry, "but we need to get back to the office, our break's about over. You'll tell me how it goes, right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're you."

And so laughing, the two left the sweet shop and went back to their offices. Ron contemplating on how he would tell Hermione and Harry on what Hermione's face would look like.

**A/N There isn't a set time for most of these one-shots. This one is a bit later on than my previous one since Ron's now an Auror. He worked at WWW during his training if I'm confusing anybody.**


	3. Chapter 3

"James! Wait for me!"

James Sirius Potter turned and say his younger sister, Lily, running to catch up with him. "What do you want, Lily?" he asked, annoyed. "Can't you see I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade?"

"James Sirius Potter!" Lily yelled. James cringed. She had definitely inherited her grandmother's voice, along with her name. "You promised that you'd take me with you on my first trip."

James huffed to show his disapproval. "I should have brought the Cloak," he muttered to his cousin, Fred, who was with him. "That way she couldn't have found us."

"Are you going to let me come with you or not?" Lily asked, anger mounting. James nodded, knowing his sister would hex him otherwise. She was like her mother in that way.

James sullenly walked along to Hogsmeade with his sister and Fred. Immediatly upon arriving, James tried to lose his sister by sneaking into Honeydukes, but she followed him. "What do you want?" he yelled.

In answer, Lily walked up to the counter and asked for some Chocolate Frogs. She then offered one to James, but he refused. "What's up with you, James?" Fred asked.

"Lily. I don't understand why she wanted to come with us. Come on, let's get out of here."

The started to make their way to the door, when Lily screamed. "James! You need to look at this!"

"This better be important, Lily. I'm starting to get fed up with you."

"You always are. But this is really important."

James took the card and after one look yelled, "Al, get over here, will ya?"

"What is it? You never want me near you at Hogsmeade."

"Look at this card!"

"What the-"

James interrupted his brother by beginning to read.

"Ginerva Molly Potter, nee Weasley

Ginerva, or Ginny, is a brilliant witch. She studied at Hogwarts under Albus Dumbledore and was involved with many groups throughout her time at Hogwarts, notibly a certain resistance group during the time of Severous Snape's reign. She participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, in which the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter. After the war she married the said Harry and began a Quidditch carrier that lasted several years until she retired to enjoy family life. She has three children, all of whom are at Hogwarts, and is enjoying not having any bickering young ones around for the majority of the year. She and Harry now live in Godric's Hollow, where Harry was born."

"Mum's on a Chocolate Frog card?" shouted Albus. "Great Merlin!"

"I don't understand. I knew Mum was involved with Voldemort's defeat and all that, but famous enough to be on a Chocolate Frog card . . ."

"I know where this card's going," said James with a laugh.

"Where?" asked Fred, concerned.

"In the family Chocolate Frog box," answered James proudly. "There's already two. Uncle Fred and Aunt Hermione."

"I wonder if there will be any more?" Lily asked.

"Probably," said Albus, "I know I'm going to be looking for them."

"I've gotta go and owl mum!" Lily said, very exited.

"Yeah, go and do that. And at the same time, send the card to her." said James, handing her the Frog Card.

Lily jumped up and took of back towards the castle.

"Well, we got rid of her," Fred smirked.

"Yep. Come on, let's go get some prank supplies."

A/N thanks for the reviews and story alerts/favorites. Also thanks to **merdarkandtwisty** for the idea of the next generation discovering Ginny's card.


	4. Chapter 4

It was September 1, and Teddy Lupin was on the train to Hogwarts. It was his first year, and he was very excited about it. His godfather, Harry, had told him many of the things that he did with his friends while at Hogwarts and also a little bit about his father's adventures there as well. Teddy didn't know much about his parents, but Harry had promised to tell him more as he grew older. Teddy knew that he was still too young for some of the information

He said goodbye to Harry, Ginny, and the kids. He then got on the train and began to look for an empty compartment. He wondered around for a bit and soon went into one compartment that had a single boy inside. "Can I sit here?" he asked the boy.

"Sure," the boy answered quietly

Teddy walked in and sat down across from the boy. "I'm Teddy Lupin. What's your name?"

"Jeremy Coppers." He paused then said, "Lupin. Are you related to Remus Lupin by any chance?"

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"Cool. He was my dad's DADA professor one year. I never knew he had a son."

Teddy sighed. "He didn't get married until a while after teaching."

"Oh," Jeremy answered. "Was that him you were waving goodbye to on the platform? Dad never told me what he looked like."

"My dad died when I was just a few weeks old. He was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. My mother also."

"I'm sorry. So who was that then?"

"My godfather, Harry Potter."

Teddy said this so matter-of-factly that it shocked Jeremy. "Harry Potter! The Harry Potter! The defeater of Voldemort!"

"Yep, that's him," Teddy said with a smirk.

"Cool!"

They continued to talk about various things, such as Quidditch and which house they'd like to be in, until they were interrupted by the trolley lady. Teddy reached into his pocket and brought out a handful of coins and bought a large bag of chocolate frogs. "I love these things." he said. "Do you collect the cards at all?" he asked Jeremy. "I've got a couple hundred, but I can't find my uncle or my aunt's ones."

Jeremy paused with a frog halfway to his mouth. "You have relatives on chocolate frog cards?" he asked in exclamation.

"They're technically not my relatives. They're my godfathers brother and sister-in-laws.

"Yeah, but still . . ."

He was interrupted by a scream from Teddy.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It's my dad!" shouted Teddy. "I had no clue. If Uncle Harry knew . . ."

"Read it," said Jeremy, eagerly.

"Okay, okay.

Remus John Lupin

March 10, 1960 - May 2, 1998

Remus Lupin, a former student, prefect and professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft was a brilliant wizard. He had been attacked by a werewolf as a child, but still went to Hogwarts, despite his lycanthropy. He was part of a group at school known as the Marauders and also was a part of both Order of the Phoenixes. During his time teaching, he taught Harry Potter how to conjure a Patronus and later in life married the Metamorphmagus, Nymphadora Tonks. They had one son, Teddy, and both of the fought in the Battle of Hogwarts when Voldemort was killed. Both of them were also killed in the battle.

Teddy looked across at his friend. Both of them were amazed at what Teddy's father had done. "Did you know about the, the lycanthropy?" questioned Jeremy.

"No, but that explains my short temper during the full moon." He saw the terrified look on Jeremy's face. "Don't worry, I'm not a full werewolf, but I guess I have some of the peculiarities of one. I should let Uncle Harry know about dad's card. He'll want to try and find one, that's for certain."

Jeremy said, "So, I guess you learned some things about your dad on that card."

"Yeah, I already knew some of it, his marrying my mom and teaching my godfather, but not about the werewolf, but that doesn't matter to me. Dad's still my dad, no matter what."


	5. Chapter 5

Neville Longbottom stepped out of the greenhouse where he had just taught several second years how to pot mandrakes. There naturally had been the one student who's earmuffs weren't tight enough and had fainted. "This is why we never allow the younger students to help with the grownup ones," he thought as he gathered all of the earmuffs. It had been his last class of the day, and he was ready for a break. As soon as he had finished cleaning up, he went to Hogsmeade. It was really nice to go there when the students weren't there. The students were all fine, he just liked to get something to eat without a bunch of kids asking him Herbology questions.

Upon arriving, he headed to Honeydukes to purchase some Chocolate Frogs, he had always loved them since he was a boy, and then with his package under his arm, went into The Three Broomsticks. He had just sat down with his Firewhiskey, when a certain red-head walked in. "George!" he called out. "What are you doing here?"

George turned and saw Neville sitting at a table. "Hi," he answered, coming over to join him. "I'm here checking on the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It's a great business. Especially when the products keep getting banned from Hogwarts. Kids are certain to purchase those ones."

"You're still the prankster at heart," Neville said with a laugh.

George seemed to take offense at this. "At heart? What are you thinking? I'm still a prankster at large." He broke out into a huge grin. "Enough about me, what's up with you?"

"I'm taking a break from the students. I have no idea how Minerva has managed to survive for so long, but I guess being Headmistress has helped play a role in that."

"I guess that does help," George answered. "Hey, where'd you get the Chocolate Frogs?"

"Honeydukes. Ya want one? I got enough to last me until I can escape again."

They both grabbed a few and Neville opened his very quickly. He had heard that several of the participants in the Battle of Hogwarts had gotten Chocolate Frog cards and he was eager to see if he had gotten one of them. He pulled the card out, and not even bothering to stick the frog in his mouth, turned the card over. Suddenly his face fell and his mouth dropped open.

"Something wrong, Neville?" asked George, concerned.

"I don't know if you would call this wrong, but I got that git of a professor for my card."

"WHAT?" shouted George, "You, you can't possibly mean . . ."

"Yep, Professor Snape."

"Why in the name of Merlin would he be on a Chocolate Frog card?"

"Let me read, and maybe we'll find out."

Severus Snape

January 9, 1960 - May 2, 1998

Severus Snape was a professor at Hogwarts for sixteen years and was Headmaster for another year. He had long been thought of as a Death Eater, and he was one during the First Wizarding War with Voldemort. After the war and the death's of Harry Potter's parents, he switched sides and sided with Albus Dumbledore where he became the potions professor. When the Second Wizarding War began, it seemed as if he had joined with the Death Eaters yet again, but after his death at the hand of Voldemort, it turned out that he had been a for both Dumbledore and Voldemort. He died a hero and his portrait was placed in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts.

"I found out he was on our side after the battle, but still. . . ."

"I heard that too, but I don't think I'll ever like him. Come on, by boggart is him, or was. I don't know what it would be now."

"Who knows and hopefully you'll never find out. Should we let our families know about his card?"

"I can't wait to see their faces. They will be shocked."

"Come on then, let's go and let them know."

The two friends left the pub with the said card in hand and laughter on their faces. They had never had any idea that "that git of a professor" would ever be on a Chocolate Frog card.


	6. Chapter 6

"Theodore Remus Lupin, Why are there Chocolate Frogs under your pillow? You know it makes a mess," said Victoire a bit impatiently.

"Now Vicky, you know that I always enjoy a midnight snack," Teddy answered his wife with a twinkle. He pointed his wand at the mess of melted chocolate and muttered, "_Scourgify_." The mess cleaned up immediately.

Victoire shook her head. "You're hopeless," she said, giggling.

"I can't help it if I love Chocolate Frogs. Anyways, chocolate is good for you."

"Yeah, right. You just say that so you can eat it."

"It is, ask Uncle Harry," said Teddy.

Victoire didn't know what to say. She knew that it was good to always have chocolate with you, especially if you're job will have frequent encounters with the Dark Arts. But still, Teddy didn't need chocolate under his pillow.

Victoire shook her head again. Teddy was stubborn, but then his parents also had been stubborn. She couldn't figure out which one was the more stubborn. To her anyways, it seemed as if Teddy's mum, Nymphdora Tonks had been the more stubborn, but barely. She had died before Victoire's birth, so she couldn't ever ask her mother-in-law.

Her father-in-law, Remus Lupin, had also died before her birth. In fact, both of them had been killed in the Battle of Hogwarts where her Uncle Harry had for once and for all destroyed one of the darkest wizards ever, Voldemort. The name used to bring fear, but now it didn't.

She was brought out of her musings by Teddy kissing her and saying, "I better get to the Auror office. There's a ton of paperwork right now since we've been so busy. I love the action, but the paperwork . . ." He groaned, kissed Victoire again, and walked over to the apparation point and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

After he left, Victoire went to the kitchen to get something for breakfast, Teddy had gotten his much earlier. She wasn't that hungry and she felt sick to her stomach. She had been feeling this way for a little while, but hadn't wanted to tell Teddy because otherwise he would worry too much over her. She couldn't figure out what was wrong and since she didn't want to tell Teddy anything till she had figured it out, decided to Floo her mum, Fleur.

As soon as Fleur had gotten the message she Flooed over and took a quick look at her. "Victoire, I think I know what the problem is, but I have to do a quick spell to be certain. Is that okay?"

"Yes, mum. I want to know."

Fleur pulled out her wand and did a spell that Victoire had never seen before. "What is it, mum?" she asked.

"Victoire dear, your pregnant.

"What?" shouted Victoire.

"Pregnant, as in, going to have a baby," answered Fleur, amused.

"Teddy and I want children, but we didn't expect them this early. I can't wait until he gets home tonight so I can tell him."

"You could Floo over to the Ministry and ask to speak with him. Harry's head of the Auror office, so I'm certain he'll let you in, especially since it's about family."

"Okay," said Victoire. She walked over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of Floo powder. Sticking only her head in, she said, "Head Auror's office, British Ministry of Magic."

After the dizzying journey she soon as looking out at Harry's office. She looked around for a moment, then spotting Harry said, "Uncle Harry."

Harry was sitting at his desk working on paperwork and looked up when he heard the voice. "Victoire, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to Teddy. I've got family news," Victoire answered with a smile.

Harry suspected something big, so he said, "All right. Come on over."

Victoire stepped into the fireplace and soon arrived in her uncle's office. "I assume you know where Teddy's office is," Harry said with a grin. Victoire had been here multiple times before to visit Teddy.

"Yes, of course I do. I'll try to be quick otherwise I'll take him from his work."

Victoire left Harry's office and walked down the hall to Teddy's office. She knocked and after hearing the come in, opened the door.

Teddy looked up quickly, expecting to see another one of the Aurors, and the surprise of seeing his wife was on his face. "Vicky, what are you doing here?"

"You definitely are like your godfather. He just asked me the exact same question."

"Just answer it. I'm dying to know why you're here."

"Well, I'm here because I have some news for you."

"It's not bad news, is it?" Teddy asked concerned.

Victoire smiled, she loved playing with her husband like this, but knew she had to get to the point. "No Teddy, it's not bad news. I'm pregnant."

"What?" shouted Teddy, leaping up from his chair and sending paperwork flying everywhere."

"Pregnant, I'm going to have a baby."

"I know that. But what I mean is, you're sure?"

"Yes, mum confirmed it only a few minutes ago."

"Wow, parents," said Teddy, sitting back down. "Want a Chocolate Frog to celebrate?"

"Is that all you can ever think of?" asked Victoire. "And yes, I think I will, but just one, okay?"

"All right, just one," said Teddy, trying to make it seem like he was grumbling, but failing. He reached into his desk and pulled out a bag of Chocolate Frogs and handed one to his wife.

Victoire opened the Frog and put it into her mouth. She wasn't that fond of Chocolate Frog's but was willing to eat them at the moment. She absently turned the card over, obviously expecting to see some old witch or wizard, but then she gasped. "Teddy!" she cried.

"What is it, Vicky?"

"Listen.

Nymphadora Lupin, nee Tonks

1973-May 2, 1998

Nymphadora Lupin, more commonly known by her maiden surname, Tonks, was a brilliant witch, Auror, and wife. She went to Hogwarts and after granduating, studied under Alastor Moody to become an Auror. During her career, she met and married Remus Lupin. They had one son, Teddy Lupin, and both of them were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts where Harry destroyed Voldemort. Tonks was also well known for threatening to hex anyone who called her by her given name, and she would do so.

"Wow, I'd not idea mum was on a Chocolate Frog card. I guess lots of people in the battle are on them," Teddy answered, amazed.

"Perhaps you haven't eaten enough of them," teased Victoire. "Here, you take it. You can put it with all the rest of the family cards."

"There certainly is a lot of them. I've started to lose track of which ones we've got."

"Well, since both your parents were famous enough to get on Chocolate Frog cards, you better get your work done well so you can get on one."

"Maybe, but there's a more important matter at hand. What should we name this baby?"

_**A/N Just fixing a rather major spelling error that a reviewer kindly pointed out. Thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N These stories do not take place in any patricular order. This story takes place a few years after the war. Hermione and Ron are married, but they don't have children yet and Harry is Head Auror.**

It had been a long day for Hermione Weasley née Granger. Wait, scratch that, it had been a long week for her. "Why did I ever get a job at the Ministry?" she wondered. "Ron wasn't teasing when he talked about all the paperwork. I probably have more than him. Sheesh, I'm the Head of my department."

So saying, or should I say thinking, Hermione began to pack up her paperwork. It had been a good day, tiring, but good. She stepped out of her office, Department of Magical Creature Rights, and headed towards the Auror department. "Hey Harry," she said, walking in, "how's work?"

Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you know that most of what goes on in here is paperwork." Hermione grinned and at that moment, Ron walked in from his office right across the hall. He was looking at a paperwork file that was in his hands.

"So I think that's it on this file. Goodness I'll be glad when all these Death Eaters have been rounded up." He turned and saw Hermione. "Hi 'Mione." he said, "ready to go?"

"Yep. I need to stop at home to get cleaned up a bit first though. You too, anyone would think you wallowed in a mud hole."

Ron grinned sheepishly at that. "Uh, the chase got a bit messy this morning."

"And you didn't think to do a cleaning spell?" "Why should I do it and risk messing it up when I could get the best witch of my year to do it for me?"

"Ronald," Hermione said, trying to act annoyed, but she couldn't help smiling. "Oh all right. Scourgify."

The mud instantly leapt off of Ron's robes and he grabbed Hermione and gave her a kiss. "Hem, hem," coughed Harry. Ron looked up terrified thinking that Umbridge had just walked in. He saw Harry grinning and glared at him.

"Sorry mate, I couldn't resist. Can I have the file about today's capture before you and your lovely wife go out on your date?"

Ron handed Harry the file he was holding and he and Hermione went downstairs and Apparated to their house where both of them changed into their dress robes. They were going to be staying in Wizarding London, so they didn't need to worry about Muggle attire. After cleaning up, they Apparated to Diagon Alley and headed to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were greeted by the current landlady, Hannah Abbot, soon to be Longbottom.

She led them to a little table in the corner and gave them the menu for the evening. Ron and Hermione both enjoyed their evening, chatting about work and other things that married couples talked about.

After the meal was over Ron suggested they go get dessert somewhere else. They headed over to the ice cream parlor and both ordered sundaes. Ron asked for two Chocolate Frogs as well. Hermione sighed, knowing full well that Ron would make her eat one of them.

Sitting down, Hermione noticed how large Ron's sundae was. "Isn't that rather large, Ron?" she asked.

"Mmf?" Ron said through a mouthful of ice cream. "Of course it isn't 'Mione. I've got a bottomless pit for a stomach, or so you've told me. Here have a frog."

He handed her one of the two packets on the table. Hermione took it and opened it. She didn't care about the candy, but she was mildly interested in the card. She had heard that many of the heros of the recent war were now getting cards of their own, and she wanted to know if she had gotten one of them. She popped the chocolate frog into her mouth and ate it; then she pulled out the card. When she looked at it, her mouth dropped wide open.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

Her face broke into a huge smile when she said, "Listen."

Dobby the House Elf Unknown - 1998

Despite being what used to be known as a 'lesser creature' Dobby the House Elf played a major role in the last Wizarding War. He is most noted for rescuing Harry Potter and his friends from the cellar of Malfoy Manor where they were held hostage by Death Eaters during the spring of 1998. While Apparating out with the final group, a knife was thrown at him by Bellatrix Lestrange and soon after arriving at their destination, he died. Dobby is buried near Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley's place. Dobby was a free elf who loved odd colored clothing and mismatched socks.

"Wow," was all Ron was able to say when Hermione was through reading. After a moment he said, "I guess spew paid off."

Hermione smacked him on his arm. "Ow!" he cried. "It's not spew. It's S. P. E. W.!"

"I know. I was just teasing."

"So was I," said Hermione.

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"Ronald!"

"All right, all right. It really good that Dobby got on a card. I bet he's the first non-wizard ever to make it."

Hermione smiled. "I think we need to let Harry know about this one," she said. "Come on, let's go show him." And the two left Diagon Alley and Apparated to Harry's house to show him the new card.

**A/N I wrote this at twelve thirty in the morning, so I hope it's all fine. Also thanks to GwendolynD for the idea of someone finding a Dobby card.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry it's been so long. I'm not exactly happy with this one, but oh well, it's okay.**

Minerva McGonagall let out a long sigh. She hadn't realized that being Headmistress meant so much work. "Albus, why didn't you tell me about all the stuff you had to do?" she asked the portrait.

Albus smiled and said, "Because it was for you to learn." McGonagall glared at the previous headmaster and turned back to her papers. She was just about to start working on them when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

Neville, the head of Gyrffindor House came in leading James Potter, Harry's son, and Fred Weasley, George's son. "What have they done now?" she asked.

Trying very hard to keep back a smile Nevile said, "They managed to turn the Charms hallway into a lake. Fillius really liked the charm work, and the Herbology bit was quite interesting as well."

Minerva nodded. James and Fred where the third set of pranksters that she had to deal with, and probably the craziest. They were always doing something unheard of. "Very well, Neville, I'll take it from here."

Neville nodded and left the two boys to deal with the Heads wrath. "Sit down," she said gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk. "Why did you do it?"

"We're trying to act like dad and Uncle Fred," said Fred, grinning.

"Well, they had a reason, you did not," said McGonagall. She was struggling to keep a grin off her face. These two were both extremely similar to their namesakes.

"What was their reason?" asked James.

"They were pranking the worst Defense teacher ever, Umbridge. Now get out of here before I give you a detention," said McGonagall.

The two pranksters were very thankful to get out of McGonagall's office without detention. It had happened before, but it was rare. McGonagall sat down at her desk after the two boys had left. They were the third set of pranksters that she had had to deal with during her time at Hogwarts. She like them, but sometimes they got on her nerves.

She turned back to her paperwork and groaned. There was still a lot of it to get through. "Have some chocolate," suggested Albus. "It will help."

McGonagall smiled. "You sound like Remus," she said while reaching into her desk and pulling out a Chocolate Frog. She loved them and had a secret stash in her drawer. "Now which one do I want?" she murmured, knowing that the only difference were the cards that were in them. She hoped that she would find one of the cards that had been made after she second war. Even though it had been a long time since then, she still hadn't found all the cards and even didn't know which ones they were. Harry had told her about the ones that he knew about, but there still had to be several that hadn't been found by people she knew.

"Let's see, who did I get?" she murmured as she popped the frog into her mouth. When she looked at the card she nearly spit the chocolate out in surprise. "What did she do to get on a card?" McGonagall asked herself. She then began to read.

Professor Sybill Patricia Trelawney

Born 1963 - present

Professor Sybill Trelawney is the current Divination's professor at Hogwarts. She has made two true predictions, both concerning Voldemort. The first was the original prophesy about who was to kill Voldemort, and the second about the time when Pettrigrew returned to Voldemort. Despite often being called a fraud, these two predictions both helped with the defeat of Voldemort. Also during the final battle at Hogwarts she was seen dropping her crystal balls on top of Death Eater heads. Trelawney still enjoys her teaching position at Hogwarts even though she has to share it with the centaur Firenze.

"Well," thought McGonagall, "she certainly was helpful when she did that." After finishing her chocolate, she pulled out her quill and some parchment. She definitely needed to let Harry know about this one.

**A/N thanks to Maerad-of-Pellinor28 for the idea of Professor Trelawney.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry about the long gap between updates. I hadn't been inspired to work on this for quite a while. Sorry also about the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to make it up next time.**

Arthur leaned back on the sofa after another long day. He still worked with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and still loved it, but he was starting to get older and needed more rest. He let out a long sigh. Thankfully he had the next day off and would be able to recover. He had gone out several times that day to fix things. Despite things being interesting throughout the year, it was always doubly interesting at Christmas time. That day alone he had gone to fix a Christmas stocking that belted rude lyrics for popular Christmas carols and a tree that wouldn't stop running around the house. "As much as I like this job, I must admit I am getting a little on the old side for field work," Arthur thought as he pulled out his shoes and put his slippers on.

After getting comfortably settled, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Chocolate Frog that he had purchased earlier in the day, but had been unable to eat. Now that the day was over and he could relax, he had the time to eat it.

Arthur popped the chocolate into his mouth and slowly turned the card over. He knew that several of his family members were already on cards, having seen several of them. In fact, they had collection of all the cards of people that they knew, and it was a substantial collection that was constantly growing, mostly thanks to Ron. Arthur yawned before he looked at the card. What he saw shocked him beyond belief. With a gaping mouth, he began to read.

Molly Weasley nee Prewett

Molly Weasley may seem like the average stay-at-home witch, but in reality she isn't. She raised seven children and is a grandmother to twelve grandchildren. She is mostly known, however, for being the witch who killed Bellatrix Lestrange in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Witnesses say that she came running down, swearing at Lestrange when her own daughter was nearly hit by the killing curse. After a short duel, in which Lestrange taunted Molly about her recently deceased son, Lestrange was killed. Since then, Molly has gone back to just using the normal household spells and enjoying life with her six remaining children, their spouses, and her grandchildren.

After he finished reading the card, he carefully put it down. "Molly," he called, "I think you need to see this."

Molly came into the living room from the kitchen where she had been busy cooking dinner. "What is it, Arthur?" she asked.

"Here, look at this," said Arthur, handing her the card.

"Oh, is it another one of the children?" Molly asked absently as the took the card. When she glanced at the photo, her mouth dropped open. "What did I do to get on a card?" she asked in complete surprise.

"Turn it over and read," said Arthur. Molly did so and by the time she was finished, Molly was even more shocked than Arthur had been, which was saying a lot. "Well, we'll need to tell the kids about this one," said Molly as she started to go back to the kitchen.

Arthur shook his head. His wife wasn't the type to enjoy fame. He was thankful for this, but still, getting on the Chocolate frog card was pretty surprising.

**A/N thank you to pinkhairedharry for the idea of Molly being on a card. It defiantly wasn't one that I had thought of.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another card. I know it's been a long time, but I haven't had an idea until now. This is one that many reviewers have asked me to do, so here it is.**

**This is taking place in late April of 2016**

"I hate O.W.L.s!" cried Victoire, storming into the Gryffindor common room. She threw her book bag onto the floor flung herself onto one of the chairs which promptly groaned under the sudden weight.

"Just wait until your N.E.W.T. year," said Teddy, looking up from his Charms essay.

"I don't even want to think about that," groaned Victoire.

"Well then, don't," said Teddy. "I was only trying to help you."

Victoire groaned. "They're only a month away and I have so much homework that I don't think I'll finish it until September, if even then."

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" asked Teddy gently. He had acted like this during his O.W.L. year, but he hadn't thought he had been this bad. He'd have to ask Harry.

"No!" cried Victoire. "I'm not! They're they bloody O.W.L.s that decide which classes we can continue to N.E. and that decides what our future jobs will be! How can you say I'm over reacting when I obviously am not!"

Teddy placed his essay on the table. He'd work on it later. Right now he had to reason with Victoire and explain to her that she obviously was overreacting.

"Vic, calm down," he said.

"I bloody well cannot calm down! I have to study and I can't, and I know I'm going to fail all my O.W.L.s, so what would the point of studying be then?"

"Victoire, no one has failed all of their O.W.L.s," said Teddy, trying to figure out what was the best way to begin.

"Uncle George almost did!" Victoire cried. "He and Uncle Fred only got three each."

"That was because they deliberately failed the other ones knowing they wouldn't be helpful in a Joke Shop. The exception was potions, and the only reason they failed that one was because they didn't want to have to deal with Snape."

"But I know I'm going to be the first person to do that!"

"Teddy? Victoire?" asked Dominique, who usually was known as Dom. "What's going on?"

"Teddy says I'm over reacting about my O.W.L.s, but I'm not, am I?"

"Vic," said Dom simply, "you are overreacting."

"I'm not!"

"That in and of itself is proof of your overreaction," said Dom.

"I just can't do them," moaned Victiore.

"You need a break," said Teddy, standing up and walking over to where the two girls were.

"But I need to study!"

Teddy groaned. Victoire had inherited stubbornness from both sides of the family, and it would come out at the most annoying times. This just happened to be one of them. "Victoire, it does no good to study when you are this agitated. Take a break for the rest of the day and start fresh tomorrow."

"But, but," protested Victoire.

"No buts," said Teddy firmly. He walked back over to the table and reached into his bookbag. "Here, take this," he said, tossing a Chocolate Frog to her.

"Teddy, you know I'm not a huge fan of chocolate," said Victoire.

"I'll take it!" cried Dom, pretending to grab it from her sister.

"Oh no you won't!" Victoire cried. She proceeded to unwrap it quickly and popped it into her mouth before Dom had a chance to grab it.

Teddy sighed and shook his head. He'd never understand girls, even though he was now dating Victoire, they still confused him.

"Teddy?" Victoire's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Teddy, you need to see this."

"What?" asked he asked turning around. At this rate he never would get his essay finished for tomorrow.

"Read the card," said Victoire, tossing it to him.

Teddy turned the card over, expecting it to be some rare and unheard of ancient wizard, but he got a shock when he saw the picture.

Regulus Arcturus Black

1961-1979

Regulus Black, brother of Sirius Black, was one of the few Death Eaters who left Voldemort. Voldemort asked him for a house-elf and Regulus lent him his. Afterward he found out that the house-elf had been used to help hide a Horcrux. Regulus and the house-elf, Kreacher, went to the cave where the Horcrux was hidden. Regulus was able to get the Horcrux out at the cost of his life and the elf took it back to the house and tried to destroy. He was unable to, but ultimately Ronald Weasley was able to destroy the Horcrux.

"Wow," said Teddy. "I didn't know Uncle Reggie had a card."

"I think it's fairly new," said Victoire.

"Uncle Harry probably had something to do with it," said Dom.

"Yeah," said Teddy. He was still staring at the card.

"Teddy?" asked Victoire, "can I have the card back?"

"What?" said Teddy, slightly startled. "Yeah, of course."

He handed the card back to Victoire. "I just find it weird that so many family members are on the cards," he said.

"That's what happens when your related to the bloody boy-who-lived-however many times," said Dom sarcastically.

Teddy grinned. It was fun having family members on the Chocolate Frog cards, but sometimes it was bloody annoying, especially when people were asking you to get the autographs of certain people for their cards.

He slowly turned back to his essay. He had to get this finished soon, or he'd be up past midnight.

"Teddy?"

He turned slowly once again. Victoire was standing up with her book bag slung over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Victoire said. "I needed someone to calm me down."

"I'm glad I could help," Teddy said with a grin. Victoire turned and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories. "Sleep well!" he called up the stairs after her.

That night after finishing the essay, he thought more about the card. What was the full story of Regulus Black? This card had simply caused him to want to know more. He'd have to ask Harry once he got back home at the end of the year.

His last conscious thought before drifting off to sleep was, "I wonder how many more cards we'll discover of family members."

* * *

**Doublejinx: I don't know about that. As of right now, I'm not doing the evil wizards, at least the ones who stayed evil. I may consider Wormy later on, but he's not on the list at the moment.**

**ASDFGHJKL: Sometimes things like that just happen. I don't know why Ginny's ended up longer, it just did. I'm trying to keep them all to a simliar length though.**

**AliLuvsAlli: I'm glad you're liking these. Harry will be coming at some point. I write these in the order I get ideas.**

**Lynne: Sirius card is coming. I haven't been inspired for it, so I don't know when it will be written, but it will come, I promise you that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N this is taking place in November 2007.**

It had been a long day for newly recruited Head Auror Harry Potter. If he had known the amount of paperwork involved with being Head Auror, he'd have declined the promotion. As it was he was working past suppertime yet again and would be facing a very angry pregnant Ginny when he got home.

He sighed and was just about to start filing another case when Ron walked in. "Hey, Harry," he said, "how the paperwork going?"

"That's Head Auror Potter," replied Harry. He looked up and noticed it was Ron. "Just kidding," he said and smiled at his friend.

"So, how's it going?" asked Ron again.

"You try it sometime," muttered Harry.

"Ginny isn't going to be very happy with you," said Ron. "Being late again and all. There are two boys running around like crazy at your place."

"I know," sighed Harry, "but I have to get this report filed."

"But you're the Head," said Ron, "surely you can set your own hours."

Harry smirked. "You think so?" he asked. "I still have to report to Kingsley who's in charge of wizarding England."

"Oh, well, I'm going home," said Ron. "Here's something that'll help you." Ron reached into his pocket and tossed a small package to Harry who quickly caught it.

"Ron," Harry said, whilst shaking his head. "I think Remus corrupted you more than he intended."

"Oi!" cried Ron. "Chocolate helps!" And he turned and left. "See you tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder.

Harry shook his head while he watched his friend leave. Once Ron was gone, he looked at the Chocolate Frog that Ron had tossed him. It wouldn't hurt to eat it before he continued to work on his paperwork.

Harry opened the Frog and quickly grabbed it before it could hop away. He slowly turned the card over and when he saw you it was, his jaw dropped oven and the half chewed Frog fell out onto the file. He would have to redo it, but he didn't care. He was staring at the card in shock.

Sirius Orion Black

15 December, 1959 - 18 June, 1996

Known for twelve years as the person who betrayed James and Lily Potter, in reality Sirius Black was framed by the Death Eater Peter Pettigrew, but this was unknown for several years. He became known as the first person from escape from Azkaban in order to protect his godson Harry Potter. He also was a member of both Orders of the Phoenix. After escaping Azkaban he spent a year-and-a-half on the run and the next year in hiding. In June, Harry Potter, along with five others, went to the Ministry because Harry though his godfather was a prisoner there, which was not true. When Black found out where his godson, he and several other Order members went to the Ministry. There a battle was fought in the Department of Mysteries where Black was killed while protecting Harry from several Death Eaters. He was and still is greatly missed by the remaining Order and Harry honored his godfather by giving his eldest son the middle name of Sirius.

By the time Harry was done reading the card, he was in tears. Hardly a day went by in which he did not think of Sirius and Remus. To find out that his godfather was on a card was a surprise indeed. He was still staring at the card with his mouth open when Kingsley walked in.

"Harry?" Kingsley asked. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry," said Harry, coming back to reality.

"What are you apologizing for?" asked Kingsley. "What are you staring at?"

"A Chocolate Frog card Ron gave me," said Harry. "It-It's Sirius'."

Kingsley's eyes opened wide. "Sirius has a card?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty new," said Harry in a quiet voice. His hand was trembling, causing the card to shake.

"May I?" asked Kingsley, extending his hand towards the card.

"What? Oh, yes," said Harry. "You were a friend of his also."

Kingsley took the card and quickly read it. "Harry, go home," he said quietly. "You've worked enough for today. This is something you need to share with Ginny."

"But the files . . ." began Harry.

"They can wait until the morning, although I would recommend wiping of the chocolate mess off of the top file," said a grinning Kingsley.

"Huh?" said Harry absentmindedly. He was still in shock from seeing Sirius' card. "Oh yeah, it fell out of my mouth."

"Clean that up and I'll see you tomorrow," said Kingsley. "Here's your card. How many of these have you found yet?"

"I don't know, two or three family ones," said Harry. "They keep finding new ones." He quickly syphioned off the chocolate and turned to leave. Kingsley placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me see it," he said quietly.

Harry nodded and slowly left his office. Once in the entrance hall, he Apparated back to his place.

"Harry James Potter!" were the first words he heard. As he regained is balance, he came face to face with a very pregnant and very angry Ginny. "No note and once again I am waiting for you to come home. You have no idea how much trouble two preschoolers are, especially when one of them is named after two pranksters!"

"Ginny, I can explain," began Harry.

"In the morning you can!" cried Ginny. "You're on the sofa tonight."

She turned on her heels and headed into the bedroom. "Ginny, wait!" called Harry. "You have to see this card!"

"What card?" asked Ginny.

"The Chocolate Frog card that Ron dropped by my office," said Harry. "Read it." And he handed it to her.

Ginny took the card and her eyes grew wide as she slowly read it. "Oh, Harry," she said quietly and embraced him in a hug. "I'm sorry, there is no sofa for you tonight."

Together the two lovers walked slowly into their bedroom. Harry was reading Sirius' card over again, knowing that this would be something he'd treasure forever.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't inspired until recently. Be aware that the majority of this story was written in the wee morning hours. This story is taking place in the summer of 2015 Fred is ten and will be heading off to Hogwarts in September.**_

A loud boom shook the flat. "Frederick Jordan Weasley!" shouted Angelina. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Just trying something Mum!" Fred called back.

"That kid is worse than you and Fred combined," Angina said to George as he had just walked in. "Add James and Louis, and their worse than you two and the Marauders combined."

"What did Fred do now?" asked George, trying to suppress a grin. He loved it when his son tried 'testing things' as he called it.

"He just nearly blew up the house, that's what," said Angelina.

"Now dear, that's probably an exaggeration, but I'll go talk to him."

George hurried upstairs and went into his son's room. Fred was sitting in the middle of the room surround by objects that looked like he had nicked from the inventing room.

"What are you doing?" asked George walking coming in.

"Oh, hey dad," said Fred looking up from a pile of stuff. "I'm trying to figure out how to combine some of your fireworks with the instant darkness powder."

"That sounds cool," said George. "How's it going?"

"Not too well," said Fred. "The only thing I've succeeded at is exploding my lamp," He gestured to his desk where the smoldering remains of a lamp sat.

George laughed and pulled out his wand to fix the lamp. "I think you're more like your uncle than me at times," he said softly.

"Why?" Fred asked.

George sighed quietly. Despite it being sixteen years since the battle, it still hurt to talk about Fred and it probably always would. "He was always more of the inventor. Most of the products that have come out since the war were ones that we had already come up with. I'm not very good at coming up with ideas."

"Yes you are, Dad," said Fred.

George smiled softly. "Thanks son," he said rather thickly. "Come on, lets go see I'd this invention of yours works."

"I already told you that I blew up my lamp," said Fred.

"Yes, but let's see if we can figure something out." And the father and son went down to the inventing room.

A few hours later and several explosions later two black and singed red-heads walked out of the inventing room.

"What in the world have you two been doing?" asked Angelina. She paused and looked her husband and son over. "On second thought, I'll wait to find out until you two have showered."

About half an hour later the three gathered in the sitting room. "Fred," began Angelina, "so what were you doing earlier?"

"I was trying to invent something," said Fred proudly.

"Oh, Fred," sighed Angelina. "Whatever are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't know what the long term plan is, but how about some Chocolate Frogs since Fred and I made a new invention this afternoon."

"Only you could think of chocolate at this time," Angelina smiled.

"I can think of a few," retorted George. "Fred, the Frogs are in the upper, left cupboard in the pantry. Could you please grab them?"

"Sure, Dad." Fres ran to the kitchen and soon the sounds of cupboards opening could be heard.

"So who else were you thinking of?" asked Angelina.

"Ron and Remus," said George with a smile. He quietly added, "And Fred."

Angelina smiled sadly and reached out to hug her husband. Fred arrived the the bag of Frogs. He reached in and was about to grab a handful when Angelina said, "One, Fred."

"Mum!" cried Fred.

"It is a celebration," said George.

"For something that could blow up the house someday," muttered Angelina.

"It was only my lamp!" cried Fred. "And Dad fixed it." He began to open his card.

"George!" said Angelina. "You mean to tell me that our son blew up his lamp. Thank Merlin it wasn't himself or the house."

"I'm glad you've got your priorities straight," teased George. Angelina was about to respond, but was interrupted by Fred.

"Mum! Dad! Look at this!" and he placed a card down in front of them, the chocolate forgotten. Angelina grabbed the card and began to read:

George Fabian Weasley

1978-current

Currently known for being the owner of the world famous shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, George Weasley is also known for being a member of Dumbledore's Army and for fighting in the Battle over Little Winging, in which he lost an ear that was caused by a misdirected spell, as well as the Battle of Hogwarts. He currently lives with his wife Angelina son Fred, named after George's twin who died in the Battle of Hogwarts, and daughter Roxanne. He is continually inventing new items for his joke-shop and his children often help him.

"Wow," shouted Fred. "You're on a Chocolate Frog card!" Each word was slightly louder than the previous one.

George stared at the card. A lot of his family were on the cards, but he hadn't ever expected to be on one. His mind drifted back to the time he had found Fred's card. It had been a shock; Ron could confirm that.

"Uh, Dad?" Fred's voice broke into his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just remembering when I found your uncle's card, that's all," said George quietly.

"George, it's time to head over to the Burrow for dinner," said Angelina. "I'll go and get Roxy. Are you bringing the card?"

"Of course I am," said George. "I'll have to show it off."

"Be sure to remember that I'm the one who found it!" cried Fred, running upstairs to grab who knew what. George smiled and shook his head. There was probably going to be some sort of explosion at the Burrow. If Fred was thought wild when he was alone, it was nothing compared with what he was like when James and Louis were around. "I hope Hogwarts survives the next generation of wild prankster," George thought as he slipped the Frog card into his pocket and walked upstairs to get ready for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So this time I got inspired to write another one fairly quickly. This story is taking place in the summer of 2011.**

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" cried the little boy while running into his father's bedroom.

"Thanks, son," said the man as he sat up in bed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Mommy's making you a birthday cake!" cried the little boy.

"Is that so, Scorp?" asked Draco.

"Uh hu," said Scorpius eagerly. "Grandma and Grandpa Greengrass and Grandma Cissy and Aunt Daphne are all coming to dinner tonight. And you've got presents! Lots of them. I got you one myself."

"Your getting to be a big boy if you can get your own presents," said Draco with a smile as he stood up. "You go help your mother with breakfast and I'll be down as soon as I shower," said Draco and he watched his little boy run downstairs. Scorpius had a better childhood than he had had. He wouldn't ever have been able to run in and wake his father up on his birthday.

Half an hour later Draco came into the kitchen. His wife Astoria was standing by the stove cooking breakfast. She turned as Draco walked in.

"Happy Birthday, dear," she said turning and giving him a kiss.

"Thank you," said Draco, returning the kiss.

"Eww!" cried Scorpius from where he was in the doorway.

"Sorry, son," answered Draco with a laugh.

"When are we going to open presents, Daddy?" asked Scorpius.

"Scorp, let your dad eat his breakfast, then we can go and open them," said Astoria. Scorpius nodded and ran back into the sitting room, most likely to check on his present.

"At least he's excited about birthday's other than his own," said Astoria, "most five year olds aren't like that."

"I think I'll eat as fast as is safe," said Draco. "I don't want him to have to wait too long."

It wasn't long before the family of three was in the sitting room. Scorpius was bouncing up and down on the sofa where he was sitting. "Open my present first, Daddy!" he cried.

"Scorp, shouldn't we wait for your grandparents to get here?" asked Draco.

"They're not coming until tonight and I want you to open my present now!" responded Scorpius.

"Dear?"

"I think it would be fine to open Scorpius' now," said Astoria. "He's been so excited, especially since he got it himself."

"He told me that this morning," said Draco. "Okay, son, which one is from you?"

"That one!" cried Scorpius eagerly and he pointed to a little box.

Draco reached out and picked it up. It was very light. "I wonder what's in here?" he said. "Could it be a notebook?"

Scorpius shook his head and giggled.

"Hmm, what about a wand holster?"

"Open it Daddy!" Scorpius cried. "Stop teasing!"

"All right, son," said Draco and he began to tear the paper. It was evident that Scorpius had wrapped it himself as well and that made Draco love it all the more. Soon the wrapping paper was off.

"Thanks, Scorp," he said. "I love Chocolate Frogs."

"Open it!" cried Scorpius. "What card did you get?"

Draco laughed again and opened the box. The frog tried to leap out, but he grabbed it and ate it before it could. He grabbed the card at the bottom of the box and stared at it in mild shock.

"Who did you get, love?" asked Astoria.

"Potter," said Draco. "I knew he was on one."

"What does it say?"

Harry James Potter

31 July, 1980 - current

Harry James Potter, who is also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Lived, and The Saviour of the Wizarding World, among other names, is probably the most famous wizard alive today. He became famous for his first defeat of Voldemort as a baby on Halloween, 1981. He was raised by his Muggle relatives and didn't know of his wizarding heritage until he went to Hogwarts in 1991. There he had many adventures, some of them including the Phillosphers Stone, the Chamber of Secrets and participating and winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament, in which he witnessed and survived Voldemort's resurection. In his later Hogwart's years he helped with the Order of the Phoenix, and spent what would have been his seventh year on the run finding ways to destroy Voldemort. On 2 May, 1998, the final showdown as held at Hogwarts. Harry defeated Voldemort by repelling his Killing Curse. Harry also is known for being the youngest Head Auror in the history of the wizarding world and he was elected to that position in 2007. Harry is currently married to Ginevra Weasley, nee Potter, and has three children, James, Albus, and Lily.

"That was long," said Scorpius in awe.

"He did do a lot," admitted Astoria.

"The guy would probably die of embarrassment if he found out he was on a Frog," said Draco. "Hmm, should I announce it at the Ministry today?"

"Draco!"

"It's not like we're enemies any longer," said Draco. "Yes, we'll never be exactly friends, but we can talk to each other without any yelling or hexing. I think i will announce it, just for fun. At least his family will get a kick out of it."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or McDonalds.**_

_**I am SOOOOO sorry for how long this took. I honestly didn't have inspiration. The first half of this chapter has been written for several months, but I had no idea how to transition it to them eating Frogs, or who they should find. I hope that the wait is never this long again, but I can't tell as this is simply a collection of one-shots that I write as inspiration hits me. I still have a lot of cards to be found, so this will continue for awhile still. Happy reading.**_

_**I accidentally uploaded from the wrong story, hence the massive word count change. Sorry about that.  
**_

_**A/N This story is taking place April 1, 2008.**_

George sat behind the counter at WWW where he was going over some of the accounting as the shop was closed. Today was the worst day of the year, or was it the second worst? It didn't matter. This day still hurt just like it had hurt for the past ten years.

"Hey, George!" said Lee as he walked into WWW. He had an entrance key, so he could come in even if it was closed. "I just thought of a new prank idea you could use. That is, if you're interested in discussing something like that today." The last part was said in a lower voice.

George turned from the counter and looked at his friend. It would be ten years since the battle next month and he still thought of Fred daily. It was hard not to think of him, especially with Fred Jr. running around, but it was doubly hard today. Today George was thirty: a whole decade older than Fred.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear it," said George a bit huskily. "Fred would be glad that I'm still trying to invent things." He got out of his chair and walked towards Lee while dusting his hands off on his shirt.

"I'll tell you over lunch," said Lee. "It's two o'clock and I know you probably haven't eaten today."

"You're right," said George quietly. "I can't seem to do anything on this day."

"I don't think anyone expects you to," assured Lee gently.

George nodded and called upstairs, "I'm going out with Lee, Angel!"

"All right, dear," Angelina said coming downstairs holding baby Roxanne. "I finally got Fred down for a nap. I swear that kid is a human cyclone."

"He's got energy," agreed George smiling at Angelina and his daughter. "Take care."

"You too, George," said Angelina, giving him a one armed hug. "I know today is difficult."

George nodded, not daring himself to speak for fear he'd burst into tears. He kissed the two women of his life goodbye and walked out of the shop with Lee. "Whatever we do, I want to go to a private place," he said huskily. "That, or a Muggle place."

"Yeah, I was thinking that," said Lee slowly. "We both want to avoid the paparazzi today." The entire wizarding world made a big deal of any and all Weasley birthdays, even the next generation, and that made it so it was nearly impossible to go anywhere in the wizarding world on a actual birthday.

George nodded silently again.

"Come on, George," said Lee. "I'll Side-Along Apparate you. One, you probably don't know the area we're going to, and two, you're in no condition to Apparate today."

A moment later the two were standing in a park. "Where are we?" asked George.

"Another area of London," Lee answered. "Come on."

The two walked for awhile and soon Lee led George to a fairly small food court. They went into a McDonalds where Lee ordered an egg McMuffin and George went for the Double-double, as he wasn't certain what most of the other items were. Fast-food was basically a foreign land to him, though once little Fred started to grow up, it wouldn't be foreign for very long.

The two slowly walked back to the park after getting their food.

"So, what was the idea?" George asked quietly. He didn't really want to talk about pranks, but he also knew that if Fred could come and hex him for still acting like this, he would. So he tried to keep up his spirits as much as he could, with avoiding actual spirits.

"Well, I was thinking that you could do something that involved turning someone into a piece of furniture for a brief amount of time," said Lee.

George raised his eyebrows. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"To be honest, it isn't technically my original idea," began Lee. "I was watching this old film called '_A Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy_' and there's one scene where two guys end up as couches for a short time. I thought it might make a strange prank product."

"Strange certainly is the right word," George said. "That isn't something that's crossed my mind." He took a bite of his burger. "How would it work," he asked through a mouthful of food.

"Eight years of being married to Angelina, and she still hasn't taught you manners?" asked Lee in surprise.

"Oh, shut up," muttered George, still with food in his mouth.

"Relax, I was just teasing," said Lee. "So, how do you think that could work."

George swallowed. "Lee, you do know that I'm not the best at coming up with how ideas work. I've mostly been working from Fred's notes. He had a lot of thing planned, most of which I don't understand very well."

"It's just an idea, George," said Lee. "You're welcome to throw it out the window. Metaphorically, that is. I don't want to get tossed."

George cracked a grin. "I think that somehow placing a transfiguration spell on the candy would be a start. It would have to be something that wouldn't be activated though until it was chewed."

"I had thought of that too," said Lee. "And actually tried it on a Chocolate Frog. It hasn't been tested yet though."

"Do you have the Frog with you?" asked George.

"Yeah," Lee answered, and he fished it out of his pocket. "Here ya go," he said, handing it to George.

"What kind of spell did you do?" George asked, wondering if he should risk eating it.

"I think it was a desk, but it might've been a table," Lee answered.

George glared at his friend, but he opened the package and started to chew the frog. Suddenly he felt strange, as if some of him was made of wood. He suddenly toppled over, and ended up on his hands and knees. But they weren't his hands and knees. Instead, they were wooden legs. Nothing else had changed though, which made it even weirder.

Lee was howling with laughter. "I guess the spell didn't quite work," he said.

"How the heck do I get out of this?" said, George, trying to glare at his friend.

"It only is supposed to last for a few minutes," assured Lee, still trying to stop his laughter.

As suddenly as George had realized that his arms and legs were wooden, he realized that they were normal again. He struggled to his feet. "That was weird," he said. "But quite interesting. If it can be perfected, so the table or whatever isn't left with a human head and top, it might work. Now where's that card?" He looked around for the card, and found it still in the box.

"I wonder who's on it," he mused and pulled it out. The picture was of Neville, holding the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. "Hey, Lee, look at this," said George, and he handed the card to Lee.

Neville Frank Longbottom July 30 - present

Neville Frank Longbottom was born to Auror's Frank and Alice Longbottom at the height of the first wizarding war with Voldemort. He was raised by his paternal grandmother as his parents were unable to care for him, and he attended Hogwarts from 1991-1999, repeating his seventh year because of the war. During his Hogwarts years he was actively involved in the D.A. and during his seventh year when the Golden Trio was on the run, he was a leader of the D.A. and helped many of the younger students during the Carrow's regime. At the Battle of Hogwarts, he is remembered for defying Voldemort and for slaying the snake Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor. He is now married to Hannah Abbot, and has two children, Frank and Alice. Currently he is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts and enjoys teaching and spending time with his family.

"Wow," said Lee. "That's a lot of information."

"Neville was important," said George. "He is responsible for getting rid of the final Horcrux. Next time he's around, we'll have to show it to him."

"Knowing Neville, he'll probably be a bit embarrassed," said Lee, "but it'll be good teasing. Chocolate Frog Cards are always good for that."

So saying, the two Apparated back to the joke shop. George was feeling much better. Lee had helped to cheer him up, and he had a new prank idea and some teasing material for Neville. The day which had started out pretty bad, had improved. It wasn't perfect, but it was much better.


End file.
